keapesan Deidara
by deidara.novali
Summary: baca aja daaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! @daaahhhhh


**Keapesan deidara **

rated : k (kali yee?)

genre : humor (abisnya gak tau apaan)

author :

NARUTO :om masashi k**.  
**

FERNANDO : AU AH TERANG!**  
**

disini deidara ame sasori kakak adek and pada katrok #plakkk

**ya sudah lah! baca aja! *maksa  
**

**uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
**

**3  
**

**2  
**

**1...  
**

deidara : "Siang panaaaaasssss bangeeettt!, suer deh gw!"

Siang yang panas itu, seorang cowok emo blondy lagi nonggeng di atas bale di bawah pohon jengkol bro!

Die pake kutang ama kolor doang, Tampang cowok itu sih bule-bele blasteran indo gitu deh, tapi tuh rambut panjang kayak rambutnya Britney tapi,bedanya gak di smuting ,and warna kuning nge-jreng kayak ke siram aer jamban *plakk!*

deidara : "Woyyy panaaassss!" seru cowok pe-a tadi yang di ketempei(bukan di 'ke tahu i') bernama darso-?-, sambil melet2.

Fernando : "weettt!" seru gaje seorang manusia atakkletek (manusia gosong) berrambut setengah botak tapi, kriting-?- bernama fernando jbd, sambil menaiki sepeda butut nan jelek nya.

deidara : "ettdahh! Nando! Sono luh! Bikin suasana tambah panas aja lu!" usir deidara tanpa merasa berdosa, (sambil monyongin bibirnya)

Fernando : "wett! Hati-hati luh dei, kalo ngomong! Lu pikir gw ini kompor?"

deidara : "bukan kompor! Tapi Areng!.. Sono luhh!, item kan ngundang panas!" katanya lagi tanpa prike-nando'an, (sambil ngelempengin badannya).

Fernando : "iya dah! Yang putih!..tapi, biar item gini, yang penting maniskan!" katanya Pe-De mampus

deidara : "terserah lu dah! Muka taii!" katanya sambil nahan muntahnya

Fernando : "tau ajah tainya!"

deidara : "tau aja baunya!" sautnya enteng

Fernando : "wett! Laga-laga lu dei!" katanya kesel (seraya pergi naik pedanya)

deidara : "akhirnya tuh mahluk aneh bin ajaib pegih juga...ademmm..." katanya (sambil ngangkat keteknya tinggi-tinggi)

Tiba-tiba..."bang Deidaraaa!" seru cewek aneh bin ajaib again, yang masih berbangsa OMASS WATII di bibir and wajahnya N dandanan ala banci kecebur jamb

Deidara: "EMAKKKKK! ADA GENDORUOOOO!" (Sambil jingkrak n nonggeng)

orochimaru : "ihh abang! oro similikity di bilang gendoruo! Kan oro udah cantik2 begini! Untuk abang" katanya manja (seraya ngelus-ngelus badan sispack deidara)

deidara : "IDIIHHH! NAJISS! AMIT-AMIT DAH GUE! Pegi luuu! Dasar setan banci! OGAH GUE SAMA LUU! PEGIH-PEGIH!" usir nya (sambil naek ke atas pohon jengkol)

oroi : "ABANG DEIII! JA'AT AMAT SIH AMA OROO! HEH JANGAN TINGGALIN ORO BANG!" serunya (sambil narik-narik kolor julian, yang baru pengen naek po'on)

deidara : "LEPASINNN! DASARR BANCIII GILAAA! NAJISSSSS! LONTONGGG!" serunya (sambil nendang-nendang congor tuh banci)

Teriakkan deidara membuat para tukang lontong berhamburan sambil tereak "IYA MASSS! SAYA KAN DATANGGG! MAU PAKE SATE OPO MIE MASSS?" saut para tukang lontong GAJE.

Di tempat tragedi deidara, akhirnya ada yang mau nolongin si dei-dei dari tragedi nista itu, siapa kah dia?(lebay)

"wah, bang deidaratuh" kata seorang cowok ganteng, berrambut merah pendek acak-acakkan, dengan mata merah marunnya dan memakai kaos oblong putih senada celana, bernama sasori, adik dari deidara.

sasori : "wah, kayaknya bang deidara lagi kena masalah,gw musti tolongin nihh" inisiatif dengan sifat ke-adikkannya (emang ada?)h

deidara : "TOLONGGGGG!" (masih dengan acara nendang congor banci)

oro : "ABANGGGG!" (masih narik-narik celana kolor deidara)

AND...

"CIATTTTT!" seru sasori seraya lompat and nendang muka oro similykity telak.

oro : "WADAWWW!" jeritnya seraya jatoh nyungsep ke tai kebo

sasori : "rasain looo! Dasar banci jelekkk! Wkwkwkwkw!" ketawa maniaknya pun keluar (sambil melet nista)

deidara : "makasi, wahai adekku yang ganteng! Tapi,...masih gantengan gw lah! !wkwkwkw!" katanya ke-pede'an

sasori : *nahan muntah* "si tu boleh memuji diri sendiri, tapi, saya sebagai penyelamat minta upah... wahay bang deibong-?-" katanya (niru gaya bang sule-?-)

deidara : "akh! Dasar adek belegukk! Yaudah deh, lu menta ape?" kata nya nahan kesel

sasori : "won ne piro" jawabnya enteng

deidara : "duat-duit! Nee gw kasih!" katanya sambil ngasih duit 50 ribuan

sasori : cengok sebentar "ini sih kurang bang! Biasanya orang bayar ane tuh 2 em!" serunya sampe turun ujan lokal

deidara : "ohh..2 em'ber, gitu? Lu bersyukur dong, masih mending gw kasih dari pade gak" katanya belagak jagoan

sasori : ( ngusap dada), ngeliat lagak bego abangnya ndiri "2 miliar! Goblokkk! Kasih gak!" serunya kayak pereman lagi malakkin nenek-nenek di pasar

deidara : "laba-laba(laga-laga) luuu ! lu pikir gw mesin pencetak duit apa? Gw kecoa (kecewa) ama luu sas! lu harus tau! Gw Cuma bisa nyetak telor ama nyetak anak!" kata deidara dengan lidah kepeleset N penjelasan gak penting

sasori : nahan kentut, akibat kepelesettan lidah sang kakak yang gaje ini "yaudah! Berarti lu ngutang ama gw 2 miliar, dan lu juga harus oprasi pelastik biar muka lu jelek and pesek kayak sulee!" katanya dalem

deidara : "ohh, gw tau sekarang! Lu sirik ama idung sarukhan gw ya? Ngaku luu!" katanya mencak-mencak

sasori :( nyengir gaje )"iya meng napa?" tanyanya selon

deidara :"dasar luu! Adek sialan! sok ganteng, anak enyak!" keselnya seraya ngelempar sendal jepit sualow nya ke arah sasori, tapi sayang sasori keburu ngibrit sebelom kena tampolan panas sang abang

Sorenya, deidara pegi ke mushola bukan untuk ngaji/tukang bersiin mushola/tukang adzan,tapi buat ngapellin guru ngajinye anak-anak tpa, namanya tuh guru adalah Hruno Sakura ...bagai mana kisahnya? Yuk kita ke TKP!

deidara : (ngaca-ngaca di aer comberan mushola) "kayaknya gw tambah ganteng nih, oh my sakuu! Akang coming!" katanya gaje + narsis (lalu jalan ke mushola)

Di mushola sakura lagi ngajarin anak-anak baca al-quran, deidara pun datang dengan gaje nya

deidara : "ASSALAM'MU ALLAIKUMMM!" salam dengan suara toaknya

sakura : (nutup kuping bareng anak-anak, karena takut budek) "waallaikum salam, bang dei" katanya kagak ikhlas di dalem hati

deidara : "sakura, makin cantik aja deh... kayak abang yang tambah ganteng ini" gombal+narsis nya

sakura : (nahan muntah) "ihh, abang, jangan rayu-rayu di deket anak-anak dong bang, gak boleh" katanya mengingatkan deidara yang emang rada-rada ini

#dibomC3

Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil berrambut jabrik bernama khafi menghampiri deidara

Khafi : "Om om!" panggil nya(sambil narik-narik baju koko deidara)

deidara : "please deh dek!, jangan panggil saya 'OM' saya kan masih muda bin perjaka ting-tong plus ganteng bin brounisss" katanya narsis super

Khafi : (nahan muntah bareng yang laen) "iya deh kak, tapi saya boleh nanya gak?" katanya sambil mishu-mishu

deidara : "tanya apa dek?" (sambil jongkok nyamain tinggi anak kecil itu plus senyum pepsoden)

Khafi : "om..eh, kakak masih sodaraan sama om sule ya?" tanyanya polos

deidara :sweat drop super "enggak, kok...kakak bukan sodaranya om sule, emang kenapa kok adek nanya gitu?" tanya deidara nahan kesel (sambil senyum pepsoden)

Khafi : "abisnya...o..kakak rambutnya mirip om sule! Pirang-pirang, panjang-panjang" jawabnya polos

deidara : dalem hati 'TIDAKKKK! STYLE RAMBUT GW DI BILANG KAYAK SULEEE! EMANG DASAR ANAK KECIL BIADAP! GAK BISA BEDAIN APA? GW KAN MANCUNG AND GUANTENG GINIII! SULE TUH PESEKKK! ANCURRR! GYAAAA!' hatinya meronta tak terima

sakura : heran ngeliat deidara yang mukanya pucet kayak bol ayam "deidara...deidara" sakura mulai geregetan karena deidara di panggil gak nyaut-nyaut, akhirnya dia ngambil sebuah toak mushola lalu menempelkannya di telinga kiri deidara dan, pasti kalian tau apa yang di lakukan sakura "DEEIIIIDDDAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAA AAAAA!" tereak Sakura pake uratnya

deidara : "GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" (JATOH JIMPRAK) lalu pingsan,dan akhirnya di bawa ke UGD , karena gendang telinganya mengalami gangguan akibat terkena tereakkan dari toak tadi.

_**Di rumah sakit...**_

tsunade : "anda sudah boleh pulang, ini resep obatnya ya" kata seorang doktercantik nan bohay di depan deidara

deidara : 'wedew! Caem kale ni dokter' batin deidara sedang berNista ria "ok deh dok, saya bakal rajin minum obatnya" (sambil nyengir kuda lalu berjalan ke pintu)

tsunade : *sweatdrop neliat cengiran ompong deidara* "dasar pasien aneh..." gumam pelannya

deidara berjalan dengan (sok) gagah keluar rumah sakit, padahal kalo dia sadar, tuh perban di kuping kiri udah kayak bakso urat.

sasori : "udah sehat bang?" (sambil senyum gaje)

deidara : "napa loe? Sok baik loe sama gw!" (sambil melengos)

sasori : "gyee! masi marah tong? Udah lah! Ane Cuma becanda! Suer tekewer dah!" (sambil ngacungin dua jari) ._.v

deidara : (menatap penuh curiga) "loe mau ape hah?!" (sok nunjukian otot telor puyuh)

sasori : sweatdrop segede baso telor "jiahh! Sabar bang! Ane Cuma mau ngasi ini doang" (nyodorin undangan)

deidara : (ngerebut undangan tadi dengan tidak ber pri-keundangan[?]) "undangan kawinan siape sas?"

sasori : "baca aje ndiri! Loe kan punya mata! Emang loe gak bisa baca?" selonnya

deidara : 'songonk amat ni bocah!' batinnya meraung bagaikan kucing garong[?] "iye iye! Gw bisa baca! Somprett!" (sambil jitak pala sasori)

sasori : "ADAWWW!" (megangin pala)

deidara : (matanya melotot, idungnya kembang kempes, mukanya merah) "APAAAH? SAKURA MAU KAWIN AMA SI PANTAT AYAM?" lebaynya (pingsan slow motion)

sasori : Gak mau nagkep, ia lebih memilih makan batagor di deket pos satpam, sekalian ngobrol ama bang satpam

Dan hari itu, adalah hari di mana kesialan Deidara berakhir dengan menyedihkan nan tragisss, malangnya deidara...

**Selesai... gajeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeee**

by : **oom**

** terserah, yang penting HAPPPYYYY  
**

5


End file.
